The Anti-Meg Cult: A Peter and Meg Story
by ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: Peter Griffin tries his hardest to help his daughter fight against her hatred towards her awful fanbase which concerns her father who goes through massive amounts of character development and continuity arcs of rebuilding his role as a father and a husband in this fanfiction.


Synopsis: This story is about Meg turning against her fanbase because of the repetitive fanfiction of her killing her family. So she decides to create an Antifa cult against her which truly concerns Peter who goes through massive amounts of cohesive storylines and complex character development to redeem himself as a person by being a much better father than he ever was to prevent his daughter from causing a nuclear war with her own fandom.

 **Chapter One: The Meg Fans**

 **Narrator:** Peter and Meg are on their smartphones surfing the internet while walking to the park. Meg googles her fanbase and sighs which worries her father.

Peter: Meg, are you feeling ok?

Meg: No, I'm just so tired of my fandom online.

Peter: Why? I thought you were happy with your fans.

Meg: I was until the whole character bashing trend they started by drawing pictures of me killing you guys in fanfics and fanart in repetition.

Peter: That still exist? I thought that faded away years ago since that episode where you rightfully called us out which I'm truly a fan of. I'm with your fans on that.

Meg: Yeah, but it gotten worse over the last couple of years.

Peter: Oh well, as long as you have your fans, I don't see any problem with them bashing the rest of us by making you look good. They have good points about the rest of us.

Meg: Unfortunately, they've gone way too far and I have to do something about this.

Peter: Hold on Meg, you shouldn't do something so drastic. I don't want you to be rubbed off by my brashness and idiotic behavior. Besides, you're smarter than I am and you must remember not everyone is going to like each other whether we're fictional or not. That's life.

Meg: Dad. You're right, but what about my toxic fandom?

Peter: Don't worry about it. My fans and haters can be extremely annoying too.

Narrator: The two of them go to the library and pick out books. Peter searches for the book that contains Modern Mandarin Chinese conversations while Meg searches for chapter books about 90s romance novels.

Peter: (Speaking Chinese) 现在汉语课程。The Modern Mandarin Chinese book. Here's the book I was looking for. I've finally found a productive activity to do instead of all the weird shenanigans I uses to do. K can't wait to study one of the most interesting languages of all time.

Peter: Meg, did you need to you buy anymore books aside from romance novels?

Meg: Not really, I'm good.

Peter: Are you sure? I really don't mind if you want buy more books.

Meg: Ok. I want to buy books about fandoms.

Peter: Ok, but your academic materials for Mathematics, French, Psychology and English?

Meg: You can buy that too.

Peter: Ok, (worried and suspicious of his daughter's response).

 **Meanwhile at home**

 **Narrator:** Peter's still really concerned about his daughter's response at the library thinking about why would she book about fandoms and then it hit him.

Peter: [Inner monologue] Of course, Meg is creating her own anti fandom because she's still upset with how her fans treat us tin their fanfiction stories.

Narrator: Peter makes dinner with Lois and they discuss Meg's weird behavior with this whole obsession with fandoms.

Peter: Lois, have you spoken to Meg today? Has she said anything out of the ordinary to you?

Lois: No, not at all. Why is something wrong.

Peter: Well this morning we were walking to the library and we were on our phones. I was looking at the news while Meg was on Deviantart and she got pissed at her fandom.

Lois: Why? Are her fans still bashing us on that site.

Peter: Yeah mostly likely. But I think think Meg is about to do something crazy about this non issue.

Lois: Like what?

Peter: The revenge fanfics and hate art they constantly do.

Lois: Oh, I'm sure she'll get over it.

Peter: I'm not so sure Lois. Something tells me our daughter will be in danger and we have to do something about this before it gets out hand.

Lois: You're right sweetie. (Kisses her husband and they go right upstairs to talk to Meg.)

Narrator: They knocked on her door.

Lois: Meg sweetie, it's your parents.

Peter: Are you doing ok honey?

Meg: Yeah. I'm fine.

Peter: Do you want to us to talk with you about your internet addiction?

Meg: No I'm fine.

Lois: Are you really sure?

Peter: Do you want us to come in and talk?

Meg: No, I'm actually doing my homework right now.

Peter Lois: Ok sweetie, we love you.

Meg: I love too.

Peter: [Inner Monologue] I hope you're ok Meg. I really hope you don't do anything reckless.

Narrator: Her parents say good night to her and they go to Chris and Stewie's rooms to say good night to them. The moment Meg finished her last problem in pre calculus she goes on her phone and starts plotting revenge on her fanbase by anonymously texting unknown people to join her anti fan cult which her father feared about.

Meg: [Inner Monologue laughs maniacally, finally those jerks will pay for treating me like I'm the helpless victim and my family are monsters. I can't wait for tomorrow's meeting. continues her evil laugh.]

 **Chapter Two: Crouching Daughter, Hidden Father**

Narrator: The next morning the Griffin family has breakfast together that Peter Brian made for their family. It was a big healthy vegetarian salad with delicious fruit. Peter talks to his children about what are they going to learn in school today?

Peter: Stewie, are you going to learn something new at school today?

Stewie: I'm not sure Dad. My teacher said yesterday that today's lesson will be a secret. I can't wait to see what it's about.

Peter: Well that's interesting. I hope you have a wonderful day at school.

Stewie: Thanks Dad. Are you coming to my dance recital tonight? I'll be happy if you were there.

Peter: Sure, why not. I'll be there. What time is your dance recital?

Stewie: 7 pm, but don't you start your new job tonight at 7?

Peter: No, I start my new job tonight at 11 pm. My new overnight job is a janitor at the Rhode Island Fine Arts College. I'm trying my hardest to work full time to provide more for you guys so none of us have to struggle through hardships mostly due to my idiotic decisions.

Stewie: I'm proud of Dad. You're really becoming a more responsible person than you ever have been.

Peter: Thank you Stewie. I got so tired of my old personality that I wanted a refreshing comeback of being taken seriously as a person.

Chris: Hey dad, can you please help me with this one math problem?

Peter: Yes, I can help you with that. What's the question?

Chris: It's a complex fraction. 24q/5r3q/75r.

Peter: That's easy. I'm not giving you the answer, but I'll show you.

Narrator: Peter gets his college algebra book, a pencil and paper to show his son the steps of solving complex fractions.

Peter: Chris, here's the formula to help solve your math problem. The formula for simplifying complex fractions is 1/ab/2.

Chris: So, 24q/5r3q/75r is really 24q/5r75r/3q?

Peter: Yes, you're doing good Chris. Keep going.

Chris: Ok. So the answer is 45, correct?

Peter: Yes, that's correct.

Chris: Thanks dad. You're awesome.

Peter: You're welcome Chris (they hug as Chris as goes upstairs to get ready for school.)

Narrator: Peter Lois looked at Meg's tired expression and grew concerned.

Lois: Meg sweetie, are you feeling ok?

Peter: Meg, did you get enough sleep last night?

Meg: No, I couldn't sleep until 2am in the morning.

Lois: Were you on your phone all night?

Meg: A little. I'm sorry, I was on deviantart for the most part.

Peter: Honey, are you still arguing with your fans online? Did you argued with them about the whole anti circlejerk against the rest of us?

Meg: Yeah, we mostly fought for hours. (Yawns again) I'm sorry Mom and Dad.

Peter: You don't have to apologize. Do you want to stay home and rest?

Lois: I can make you herbal tea.

Peter: Don't worry Lois, I already made some tea.

Meg: Thank you Dad.

Peter: You're welcome sweetheart, are you still going to school? I can take you there if you want me to.

Meg: Ok Dad. I'll get ready for school.

Peter: Ok dear.

Narrator: Meg goes upstairs and her parents talk about her Deviantart obsession and fandom crisis.

Peter: Lois, I'm really worried about Meg. She's been obsessed with the whole fandom controversy on .

Lois: Do you think she'll do something outrageous like you used to on a daily basis?

Peter: God I hope not because I'm trying my damnedest to become more intelligent and useful to redeem myself as a proper patriarch and husband to you and the kids.

Lois: Whatever happens we'll do the best we can to help our daughter fight this addiction.

Peter: You're damn right Lois. I love you.

Lois: I love you too Peter. (They hug kiss.)

 **Chapter Three: The Cult Organization**

Narrator: On his way to work, Peter is dropping his children off to school.

Peter: Meg, Chris, and Stewie, do you guys have everything ready for school today?

Meg: Yes Dad.

Chris: Yes sir.

Stewie: Yes father.

Peter: Are you sure?

All: Yes. We got everything.

Peter: Ok, good. Do you kids need anything to eat before you go to school?

All: No.

Peter: Ok, I'll drop you and Chris off first ok Meg?

Meg Chris: Ok Dad.

Narrator: They arrived at Meg and Chris' school 15 minutes earlier.

Meg: Thank you for the ride Dad.

Chris: Yeah, you're the best.

Peter: You're welcome I'll picked you up at 3 pm sharp ok?

Both: Ok see you then.

Peter: Bye and have a great day at school today you two.

Both: We will. Have a great day at work too dad. Bye Stewie, have a great day at kindergarten.

Peter Stewie: We will.(Peter Stewie wave goodbye and drive to Stewie's school.)

Narrator: Meg pulls out her phones immediately after Peter and Stewie left and she's still texting her anonymous followers about her meeting and Chris looks worried.

Chris: Hey Meg, are you feeling alright?

Meg: Yeah. I'm fine. I was just texting a friend of mine in one of my classes.

Chris: Oh, I thought you were planning something sinister online.

Meg: Like what?

Chris: Like a certain revenge plot on your fans or something based on their weird obsession of the rest of us and you're sick of it the most. Meg are you forming an anti fanbase against your own fanbase?

Meg: No, I would never something so petty like that.

Chris: Oh, ok. I was just assuming that you would go too far with the subculture of your fandom. I'm sorry.

Meg: It's ok. I'm over that nonsense.

Both: Laughing.

Chris: Well, I'm going to class. See you at lunch.

Meg: Alright later.

Chris: Bye.(Chris heads to jis homeroom class.)

Meg: (Her phone rings and she speaks to the unknown caller.) Hello.

Unknown Caller: Is everything ready for Friday night?

Meg: Yes, Friday night will be the night I'll have my vengeance against those assholes who gave my family bullshit online.

Unknown Caller: It's about these idiots got what they deserve.

Meg: Yep. Hell, I even agree with some of my detractors that my fans have gone too far.

Unknown Caller: Don't worry everything will go as plan. I'll take care of everything else while you focus on school and family.

Meg: Ok, I'll see you Friday at 11 pm.

Unknown Caller: Sure, see you then. Bye.

Meg: Bye. (She hangs up and smile sadistically as she slowly goes to her homeroom.)

Narrator: Meanwhile, Peter and Stewie talk as they drive to Stewie's school.

Peter: Stewie I can't wait to see your recital tonight.

Stewie: Me too. I can't wait either. I'm so excited. I hope I don't mess this up.

Peter: Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just remember clear your mind and remember to have fun.

Stewie: Thanks dad.

Peter: You're welcome Stewie. Are you learning anything new in kindergarten today?

Stewie: Yes, we're going learn how to speak Mandarin Chinese conversations?

Peter:你学习现代汉语，对吗? You're learning Modern Mandarin Chinese, right?

Stewie: 是的，爸爸。Yes , Father.

Peter:你也会说中国话吗? You can also speak Chinese?

Stewie:我只会说一点中文。I can only speak a little Chinese.

Peter: Oh my god, that was impressive. That was really amazing.

Stewie: 谢谢父亲。Thank you Father.

Peter:你很欢迎我的儿子。You're welcome my wonderful son.

Narrator: They arrived to Stewie's school 5 minutes and they see Stewie's kindergarten teacher Ms. Ziang coming to greet them.

Ms. Ziang: Hi, how are you?

Peter Stewie: We're fine, how are you?

Ms. Ziang: I feel happy and energetic. Stewie are ready to learn Mandarin Chinese conversations?

Stewie: Yes, I'm very happy.

Ms. Ziang: Mr. Griffin, Stewie will have a great time learning our wonderful language.

Peter: Ok, have a great time at school Stewie and have a great day teaching my son Mandarin Chinese Ms. Ziang.

Stewie Ms. Ziang: You too, goodbye.

Peter: Goodbye. (Peter waves goodbye to them and drives to his first job.)

Ms. Ziang: Ok Stewie, I'll be teaching how to say advanced Chinese phrases for today's lessons.

Stewie: Yay! (Stewie his teacher go to their classroom.)

 **Chapter Four: Internet Popularity Complex**

Narrator: During study hall, Meg talks to her friends about their upcoming plans for Friday night.

Meg: Hi guys, what's up?

Patty: Hey Meg.

Esther: How are you?

Ruth: Are you getting for Friday night?

Meg: I'm great and yes I'm excited for Friday night.

Esther: Should we go over the plan one last time?

Ruth: Yes. We should explore other possibilities before things get out of hand.

Meg: You're right. Let's meet up in our secret spot in the mall later.

Patty: Right. People would hear us.

Ruth: What time should we meet?

Esther: We should meet at 4 pm tomorrow.

All: Ok.

Meg: Good, I'll see you guys later.

Ruth, Patty, Esther: Later. (They wave goodbye and leave the study hall.)

Narrator: As soon as she left the study hall Meg got a text message from the same anonymous caller who talked to her earlier that morning.

The text message said good news everything's going well. I'll take care of the police to delete any of our tracks. I'm very please of how you were willing to join our organization of eliminating toxic communities and bad people in general.

Meg: Wow finally. This is perfect. Friday night will be so awesome.

Narrator: Meanwhile at his job, Peter's father senses have been tingling frequently during his one hour lunch break.

Peter:(inter-monologue) What the hell was that about? I have to do something before Meg gets her and her friends hurt. I need to call this therapist right now.

Narrator: Peter immediately pulls out his phone and calls Dr. Hiei Yazuko a very levelheaded non corrupted psychiatrist whose extremely kind and critical with all his patients.

Dr. Yazuko: Hello?

Peter: Hi Dr. Yazuko, My name is Justin Peter Lowenbrau Griffin and I made my appointment for myself and my daughter Megan Griffin for Thursday afternoon at 3:30 pm. Can I please change it for tomorrow afternoon for 3:40 pm.

Dr. Yazuko: Sure, my original appointment for 3:40 has just been cancelled. We can talk for up to 2 and a half hours. I'm not busy

Peter: Yes thank you so much. I really need to talk to you about what my daughter has been going through lately with her internet addiction and what should I do to help her.

Dr. Yazuko: Do you know how it all started?

Peter: Well it started yesterday when we were on our phones looking at stuff and she got upset about certain artists on this and I asked her was something wrong and she told me that she hated those people who bash people online. I'm worried that she's plotting something horrible. Dr, what should I do? I tried talking to her and she always said that she was fined. I'm such a huge failure at life. I hate myself so god damn much.

Dr. Yazuko: Mr. Griffin, life isn't easy. All you can do is take immediate action about what is about to happen because what your daughter is planning isn't going to be well thought out. I've seen this many times with people on the internet. Megan is going through Internet Popularity Complex disorder [IPCD]. When a fanbase becomes vocal and toxic at the same time to point where the character who they constantly praise will get sick of it they'll created a anti cult that would create the biggest disaster of worldwide violence, which in Meg's case will be unfortunately endless.

Peter: Oh my god that's awful. Is there anyway I can help her fight this crisis? Can you guide me through this process? Do you have a book about this?

Dr. Yazuko: Yes, there's an old book i haven't used in the last 2 years. It'll contain the cure of IPCD. All you have to do is follow each step and hopefully your daughter will cured.

Peter: Thank you Dr. Yazuko. My entire family will be there to talk about our issues tomorrow.

Dr. Yazuko: Sure thing. I'll make sure to do my very best to help fix your family. See you tomorrow and have a great day.

Peter: You too and Thank you again for everything. (Both of them hung up and Peter's almost done with his break and he continues to think deeply about what can he do to reinvent himself as a high functioning individual who wants to redeem himself as a man who lost his way.)

Peter: (Critically thinking) I need to reinvent myself by becoming more complex and intelligent to relate to my family. I need self awareness and reflections of my identity. I need to be honest with myself and I have to fix all of my relationships. I have to do something about my current personality and change for the better.

Narrator: Peter continues to think deeply about what should he do about his daughter's relationship with him as well as his entire personality.

He's willing to go to extreme levels of positive A plus parenting and multiple identity issues of what kind of original personalities should he have. Peter's going through a beyond comprehensive metamorphosis of personality and physical change. This will change everything.

 **Chapter Five: Stewie's Dance Recital**

Narrator: At the Quahog Dance Theater the Griffins arrive to the auditorium to see Stewie's dance recital and wishing him good luck.

Peter: Do your best Stewie.

Lois: Yeah, we love you.

Meg: Best of luck.

Chris: You'll do great.

Brian: Remember to have fun.

Stewie: Thanks everyone. I'll do my best.

All: We'll root for you.

Announcer: All contestants please report to your assigned groups.

Stewie: Oh, I'm about to perform soon. Wish me luck.

Peter: Good luck son.

Lois: We love sweetie. (They all hug Stewie and he quickly heads to his performance group.)

Narrator: The Griffins take their seats and the dance recital is about to start as the announcer is about to call all contestants to the stage.

Announcer: Hello parents, teachers, and students. Welcome to the annual Quahog dance recital. We hope you'll enjoy your children's performance. So sit back and relax. Now here's Ms. Ziang with her students.

Peter: Oh look it's Stewie and his classmates. They look so cute and happy.

Lois: I know it's amazing that they're having a great time dancing.

Brian: They're really excited about the performance.

Meg: Yeah, I wonder what they're performing.

Chris: Stewie told me that they're doing the legendary Chinese dragon dance.

Peter: Do you mean the (孙悟空) the Sun Wu Kong dance?

Chris: Yes, how do you know about that Dad?

Peter: I've read some books similar to the original stories of Dragon Ball Journey to the West, but I'll show it to later. Your brother's performance is about to start.

Chris: Ok. Sorry everyone.

All: It's ok Chris.

Narrator: The dramatic music begins as the performance is starting. Some of Stewie's dressed as a dragons, pandas and other various animals similar to the old Chinese folktales like the happy monkey [幸福猴, burning black dragon[烧黑龙, and ghost fish in the woods[树林鬼鱼] which are performed by [飞轮海]Fahrenheit, the Taiwanese Boy band that Peter and Stewie always listen to since they're huge fans of Chinese music. Everyone was having fun enjoying the children's dance recital learning different cultures, traditions, and many more, etc.

Peter: This is amazing!

Meg: I know. It's so whimsical!

Brian: I love this show!

Lois: It's so beautiful that I'm crying out of joy!

Chris: Me too!

Ms. Ziang: I'm so glad you all are having a wonderful time.

Stewie: I'm very happy you made it. i love you guys!

All: We love you too Stewie!

Stewie: Thanks everyone! (They all laugh, cry hug).

Narrator: After the dance recital the Griffins drive home and Meg receives another text from her anonymous ally. It reads "Things will be dire for those people who gave your family hell!" which excites and worries Meg as well as her facial expressions concerns Peter dearly. To be continued.

 **Chapter** **Six: Peter's Overnight Job & ****Acquaintance**

Narrator: Before Peter went to his first overnight job, Peter asked his daughter if she was feeling alright. However, the conservation went out of character for Meg. She didn't tell her father the truth about the anonymous text messages she received for several weeks. She said it was just peer pressure in school like homework, tests, socialization, and other teenage issues, etc. As his father instincts grew Peter knew something was up, but he had to go to his overnight job earlier that night because he wanted to start fresh with his new employment with responsibility and leadership. Later that night, Peter arrived to his job 30 minutes earlier and met up with his new associates to help him get use to being there overnight at Rhode Island Fine Arts College for janitorial work.

Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Griffin. It's nice to meet all of you.

Yolanda: Hi Peter, I'm Yolanda Harrison, your new supervisor and these are you new coworkers.

April: Hello, I'm April Chang.

Manfred: Good evening, I'm Manfred Hanes.

Joseph: Hi Mr. Griffin, I'm Joseph Tompkins.

Kenneth: And I'm Kenneth McCoy.

Peter: It's nice meeting you too.

Yolanda: Peter, your new job as a janitor will be challenging and hard working. Can you handle it?

Peter: I can handle this job. I won't let you all down. I promise.

Yolanda: Alright let's get to work.

All: Yes Mam!

Peter: Excuse me, Yolanda?

Yolanda: Yes Peter?

Peter: Which floor of the college do you want me to start cleaning?

Yolanda: You can start cleaning all the restrooms on the 4th floor.

Peter: Understood. I'll take care of them right now.

Yolanda: Good. I also need you to help Kenneth on the 5th floor to reorganize the student lounge.

Peter: Alright after I finish the 4th floor and then I'll help Kenneth.

Yolanda: Thank you Peter.

Peter: You're welcome.

Narrator: While Peter got ready for work, he could still sense that something bad will happen tonight at his first night at work, but it's more deadly than he thought it would be. He knew that something strange was going on with his daughter. However, unknown to the both of them an unexpected event will result to someone almost dying.

Narrator: Meanwhile back at the Griffin house, it was half past midnight and Meg was on her phone again reading text messages from her anonymous partners in crime. The dangerous messages were making Meg becoming more skeptical about going through with executing her vengeful plot on her online fanbase.

Meg: I've should have told Dad the truth. What have I gotten myself into?

Meg: This anti cult thing is really getting out of hand. I don't know how this will escalate?

Meg: Will it lead to unforeseen consequences or peace?

Meg: Lately the messages that I've been receiving are becoming dangerous and full of rhetoric.

Meg: What the hell that noise? (She got up and looked outside her window.)

Meg: Who are these people? Why are heading towards the college?

Meg: Oh my god, Dad is working there tonight. I have to warn him, but his phone is off. I have to the school before they do. I got let Mom know what's going on before something bad happens to Dad and his coworkers.

Narrator: Things got worse when she got up and looked out at her window and saw an unknown group of people dressed in black hoodies and masks heading towards the college where her father was working that night. She woke up her mother and told her the truth about her anti fandom cult that she built a few weeks ago and saw groups of people in black hoodies and masks heading towards the school. Meg and Lois got dressed and started driving towards the college where Peter was working.

Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the college Peter and his associates were just finished cleaning up the last room in the top building when they heard voices from outside the school.

Yolanda: Ok we're almost done.

Kenneth: Do you guys here that?

April: Yes, what's that noise?

Joseph: Let's look out the window.

Manfred: Alright. (They looked out the window.)

Peter: Is that a cult?

Yolanda: I think so, what the hell are they doing out there?

Peter: I'm not sure, but we need to stop what they're doing immediately.

April: You're right. Let's show this group that we're not the type of people to display fear.

All: Yeah!

Narrator: Peter and his associates went to the basement to gather weapons to scare off their uninvited guests from causing scenes in the middle of night. However, they were unprepared about what their unexpected trespassers had on them.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Meg and Lois were heading downtown Quahog to the college where Peter was working that night when some unknown person was following them.

Meg: (Sigh) This is horrible.

Lois: Don't worry sweetheart, your Dad will be fine. We'll call the police.

Meg: Ok, but we don't even know who these people are.

Lois: All we have to do is track these people down and expose them for who they are. Wait, what are they doing? (They blew up the police station as Meg and Lois witnessed in horror.)

Meg: Oh my god, they just blew up the police station.

Lois: What the hell just happened? Who are these people?

Meg: Are they terrorists?

Lois: Probably.

Meg: Crap, Dad's going to get hurt and it's all my fault.

Lois: No it's not Meg. It's our fault for being bad parents. We need to take responsibility for our actions.

Meg: Mom. I love you.

Lois: I love you too Honey.

Narrator: The two of them hurried as they drove through the quickest shortcuts to the college as they noticed they were being chased by another cult of extremists in black hoodies.


End file.
